Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade for moving hooks of a Jacquard mechanism and a Jacquard mechanism comprising such a blade.
Brief Description of the Related Art
In a known manner, a Jacquard mechanism, or Jacquard machine, is a device for forming a shed on a Jacquard loom and comprises a series of blades, or knives, that are driven in an alternating vertical movement in phase opposition, i.e., when one blade is in a high position, the two blades adjacent to it are in a low position. A multitude of hooks arranged in rows are able to cooperate with each blade. The hooks of two adjacent blades are connected in pairs by a rope. The movement of the hooks is commanded by that of the blades and by a system for selective immobilization of the hooks, such as an electromagnet system. A pulley system makes it possible to transmit the movement from each pair of hooks to a heddle crossed through by a warp yarn. This then makes it possible to create the shed for the passage of a weft yarn. The blades of a Jacquard mechanism can reach a length of four meters for large-format Jacquard mechanisms. The stiffness in bend of the blades is essential to guarantee uniform driving of the hooks over the entire length of the blade. Thus, the blades of a Jacquard mechanism are typically made in the form of an extruded aluminum profile, which is cut to the desired length and is connected at both of its longitudinal ends to a mechanism transmitting the rotational movement of an input shaft, this mechanism comprising rotating shafts, connecting rods, levers, gripping frames and/or cams. Furthermore, the height of the aluminum profile is chosen based on the fabric to be produced and the format of the Jacquard mechanism.